Infinite vs. Spyro
Infinite of Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by ShadowKaras) takes on Spyro the Dragon of Legend of Spyro (nominated by John1Thousand). It is the Second Round of the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction Spyro was flying through the swamp after a brutal confrontation with the nightmaren. Within minutes he arrived at the ruins of the dragon temple. He landed and walked around as he remembered all the times he had in the past like when he learned the four elements with the dragon masters. He soon layed down under the statue of a dragon, however the roof had caved in when the dark master had returned on the eternal night. Spyro: I just don’t seem to understand. Sparx: None of us do but you do need some rest. You can totally us some eight hours. Spyro was going to lay his head a noise caught his attention. It sounded like something he had never heard before or any of the noises he heard of animals in the area. Spyro: Hey Sparx do you hear that. ???: All I hear is your end! A red projectile came flying at the purple dragon. This sent the dragon back to a wall. As he was looking for what hit him, a black humanoid jackel floated down to the ground from the sky. ???: My oh my, why if it isn’t the one that brought me hear. Time to finish you off. Spyro: Hold on who are you? Infinite: I am your undertaker, Infinite. Now prepare to die, just like that other fool. FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Blade Slinger) 60 Infinite was now on top of the purple dragon as he landed the first blow by hitting him into the head. This did nothing as Spyro tries to use his claws to slash him. Infinite then dodged but was met by a earth rocket that sent the Infinite backward. Infinite recovered as Spyro was now charging at him. Infinite waited patiently as the purple dragon got closer. 54 Infinite then attacked by tackling Spyro and shooting 50 red projectiles at Spyro. They all successfully hit the purple dragon slamming him to the ground. Infinite use his telekinesis to lift Spyro and slam him to the ground several times, he then lifted up a column from the ruin with his power and hits him with it. Infinite: Your finished here! Spyro felt the column crushing him slowly. However the purple dragon made a smirk face. With an earth blast he was able to destroy the column and charge Infinite again and delivers massive combos on the jackel. 43 Sparx: That was a close one. Spyro: I know, let see how much you like this. Infinite: You will fail and die here. Sparx: You talk too much. Infinite: You talk too much annoying dragonfly! The jackel was charging towards Spyro with a little bit of swagger. However, when Infinite was in range Spyro shot Ice breathe at Infinite. This froze the jackel right in its tracks. Spyro then flew right after it as the purple dragon shot electricity at the frozen target. This was successful as the jackel slammed into the ground creating a crater on the dojo floor. 31 Infinite powers up with the power of the Phantom Ruby to knock Spyro away. He created multiple illusion clones of himself and charged at him. However, the purple dragon uses his time ability easily destroying the illusions of Infinite. He then starts delivering massive blows on Infinite before the dragon time is up. He then tries to to point blank fire attack, however was met by a powerful red blast from the Ruby. This caused Spyro to crash to the ground as Infinite walked towards the downed dragon. Infinite: It will all be over soon. After all everything you loved will be dead real soon. 19 Spyro: No! I will not allow it!!!! The rage transformed the purple dragon into Dark Spyro. He then kicked Infinite backwards. As the jackel recovered, it looked in mere pity as his opponent now was pissed at him. Infinite had several thoughts running into its head, but seemed more cocky than anything else. Infinite: Is this all you have? I am really disappointed. 13 Dark Spyro just grinned at Infinite and shot towards him. Infinite then shot out several cloned projectiles at the dark dragon. This only activated the trap for a Dark Spyro. Without hesitation he shot dark aether projectiles at the jackel, turning his feet into stone. Before Infinite could react a powerful blast shot through the Phantom Ruby's prototype and turned into dust only leaving a hole in his chest. Infinite: Impossible! The Phantom Ruby Prototype! How did you? 6 Dark Spyro: You chose to mess with the wrong dragon, pal! Spyro then held his breath for a long time with aether breath. Infinite struggled to escape as the dark dragon shot an aether blast so powerful that the head of Infinite was blasted off his body. K.O. ???: Well down young dragon. You really do have a dark side to you after all. Dark Spyro: I know it is you dark master! What do you want!? ???: I have been trapped for some time but I wanted to play a game with you! Dark Spyro had been turned into Spyro because of the destroyers power. ???: Is that better? Spyro: Stop being off topic what game? ???: Oh Spyro, that would be telling. Now if you don’t mind, I need you somewhere else. With a matter of seconds he was teleported into a different location, with fire all around him. Sparx: I get a bad feeling of deja vu. Results This melee’s winner is Spyro!!!! (Cues 'Spyro 3 Theme' (DRUM COVER)) Winning Combatant: Infinite: 39 Spyro: 9 John1Thousand: The reason for this was because of 16 blank accounts that voted for Infinite on day 2 of voting in the early morning. This was a clear sign of sockpuppeting and it will not be tolerated as it is unfair to other users. For now on all polls will be on straw poll starting next round. Winning Method: K.O.: 3 Death: 6 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Spyro's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee